


玛奇尔占卜

by guisu



Category: IT Crowd
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 13:25:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guisu/pseuds/guisu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>都是瞎扯。</p>
            </blockquote>





	玛奇尔占卜

　　当Jen走进办公室的时候，正巧看到Moss几乎趴在地上，从一堆乱七八糟的杂物里翻出个颇有点重量的小纸箱。

　　“你在干嘛？”好奇地停住脚步，她发问。

　　可是戴着黑框眼镜的男人却头也不抬地摇着脑袋：“没什么。”

　　“嘿，你别想瞒过我。”作为这个部门的最大掌权者，Jen觉得自己绝对有资格知道辖区内的一切小道消息，于是她清了清嗓子，“我们不是在这个公司……甚至这个世界上最好的好朋友嘛？！”

　　“我们是吗？”

　　“当然！你想想上次我把……”激动地挥舞着手臂，当她的长篇大论就如火车发动刚鸣了汽笛，却愕然发现铁轨没有铺设一般——Moss在下一秒就出声将她打断：“好吧，你保证不告诉别人？”

　　“好，我保证！”

　　“用你藏在柜子顶层的那双鞋子发誓？”

　　“你怎么知道我把鞋藏那儿了？”

　　“Roy告诉我的。”

　　“该死……没问题，我发誓。”

　　“你也发誓不会把我告诉你Roy告诉我关于把鞋子藏在柜子顶层的事情告诉Roy？”

　　“是、是、是，我发誓绝对不会透露一个字。”

　　Moss沉默地思考了片刻，房间里的空气也仿佛要随之凝结似地，他终于深深地吸了口气：“恩……我只是把从楼上各部门回收的报废主板找出来。”为了证实自己说的内容确切，他甚至还将原本藏在身手的箱子端到Jen面前，并指向一角的标签：“你看，这是今年的份。”

　　“太好了！”为了忍住自己的愤怒，房间里的唯一女性几乎咬着牙将重心着力在右脚的高跟鞋鞋跟上，做出一个完美的180度转身，“你既然准备大扫除，不妨替我把里面的房间也整理一下，我正苦恼那些东西没法子处理呢。”

　　“不、不是。我只打算用它们做个调查。”

　　Jen又转了回来……“调查？用这箱垃圾？！”她拔高音量。

　　“就是那个！不对，你肯定没听说过。”嘴里叨念个不断，Moss有些神经质地原地踏着步子，“不如这样来说，你知道玛奇尔占卜吗？”

　　“我只知道玛奇朵咖啡。”双臂交叉抱在胸前，Jen露出“你别想忽悠我”的神情。

　　再度来回走动着，最终Moss像突然记起什么似得左右环顾着，直到视线停留在咖啡机左侧。“就是那本书，”随手将箱子搁在自己的办公室桌上，他招手让Jen跟上，“这是我在eBay上抢到的最后一本，很多人都说它很准，所以我打算测试一下。”

　　将信将疑地斜瞄着Moss，直到确信这不是哪个不入流的恶作剧后，Jen才将书拿到手里并翻开封面：“……最现代的占卜方式，揭示人与所使用器具紧密联系的必然性。在这个世界上，每个人都拥有自己独特的磁场……这是什么？”最后的问句是觉得荒谬的Jen扭头向Moss提出的。

　　“玛奇尔占卜！”刻意压低声音的男人试图营造出神秘的气氛，可惜不恰当的肢体动作破坏了一切。

　　“Moss，我没想到你还信这些！”

　　“我Google过，很多人都说书上说得完全正确。”

　　“你不能相信网上那些混蛋。”

　　“你不能还没看就否定它。”

　　“我看了，甚至还读了。”

　　“才两行！”

　　“我就不信相它能改变我的观点。”Jen赌气似地干脆拿着坐到椅子上大声念起来，“每个人都拥有自己独特的磁场，无时无刻地不在影响着周围的人与事。作为每日在办公室待上八个小时以上的现代人，与之接触最多的必然是计算机，例如制作表格、上上网、玩玩小游戏之类。当然，假如在家中也经常使用个人计算机的人们也适用于本占卜法则。”

　　“恩、恩！继续、继续。”

　　“故此结合您所在的场所、您的磁场以及使用机器的习惯，当电流对您计算机的电容进行冲击时，哪些位置最容易受到影响，正是本占卜法则所总结的。咦，这么听上去似乎有点道理？”Jen抬起头看了Moss一眼，对方正用高频的点头动作对她进行回应。

　　“本书在出版前已对六千七百八十九项数据进行采样，准确率高达百分之九十八点七，如果您想知道你最近将要面临什么局面？如果想您预测某些特殊状况？去打开机箱、观察一下你的主板吧！玛奇尔占卜将为您找到答案。真的有这么多人试过？”

　　“至少不少人都说‘太神奇了’，而且我们还有现成的资源进行测试。”Moss抿着嘴露出难以抑制的独特笑容，“我早想知道楼上到底怎么回事。”

　　Jen如同恍然大悟般指着桌上的纸箱，猛地站起身：“这些都是楼上坏掉的电脑里的东西？”

　　“是的。”

　　“这个占卜就是用坏掉的那个什么板来进行判断最近会发生什么的？”

　　“不是那个什么板，是主板。”

　　“管它呢。”上下摆动着右手，Jen已然完全忘记几分钟前她还信誓旦旦地宣称这是骗子的行径，“来来，让我们用楼上的笨蛋们试验一下。”

　　同样兴致勃勃的Moss迅速地清理出一片空间，打开纸箱先拿出三块脏兮兮的电脑主板，将它们并排放在桌上：“五楼的Jonny，十二楼的Sarah以及八楼的Constance，现在是电解液的魔法时刻。”

　　“什么液？”捧着书的Jen困惑地从皱起眉头。

　　“就是用乙二醇、丙三醇、硼和氨水之类的物质组成的糊状物。”

　　“……什么？”

　　“就是我们要观察的那些不一样、坏掉的、由于电解液被气化而使内部压力变大从而‘膨’一声爆浆的电容。电解液的魔法时刻！”Moss又雀跃地把他临时想到的台词重复了一遍。

　　Jen边听边认真地点头应承着，但直到最后：“……你能不能用普通一点的方式解释？比如人类听得懂的语言？”

　　“我是在说这个！”

　　顺着对方指着的位置望去，Jen发出长长一声感叹：“看，这就容易理解多了。你是说我们要观察这些头上顶着一坨黄色脏东西的小柱子啊～！”

　　“你告诉我它们在哪里，我来翻书？！”

　　“没问题！先是Jonny的，一共有三个。第一个在左边偏上，第二个在中间偏右一点，第三个在……”

　　“等等！”重新将书还到Jen的手里，Moss伸手推了推眼镜镜框，“还是我来报方位，你来翻书比较好。”

　　“为什么？”

　　“一个在第二与第三条PCI插槽中间，一个在键鼠PS/2接口右侧，最后那个在CPU边上。书上怎么说？”

　　尽管嘴里咕哝着“不就是说法不太一样？有什么了不起”之类的内容，Jen还是快速地在书里翻找着，时不时还回到目录去看上一眼。“人生中将有巨大的改变，”基于窥视他人生活的好奇心，她的声音里带着些许兴奋，“由于一些并非计划中的状况，可能会有点手忙脚乱，此外将有新的家庭成员出现。”

　　“这是上个月Jonny换下的。可怜的男人，不知道他到底发生了什么？！”

　　“你当然不可能知道，你又不到楼上去！我来告诉你，据可靠消息几年前Jonny的母亲就已经过世，最近他父亲似乎又给他找了个新妈妈。”

　　“人生中的巨大改变。”

　　“人生中的巨大改变！下一个、下一个。”

　　“Sarah的就在APG插槽边上有一个。”

　　“将邂逅心仪的对象，但小心卷入感情风波……三个月前？”似乎想起什么的Jen指着那个被爆开的可怜电容问。

　　“她主板坏的时间？”Moss歪头仔细辨别自己还不知道Roy在上面做的标记，“距离现在应该是，二个月二十七天。”

　　“那就对了。Sarah去瑜伽课时勾搭上那里某位健身教练，结果没想到被人家的老婆找上门，还被骗了不少钱。我就说像她那种身材的女人怎么可能和健身教练搞上。”

　　“哇哦，真的？”

　　“她不承认，但大家都这么说。”

　　仍无法弄明白这到底代表是真的还不是真的？Moss直接把它归类到自己无法理解的区域。总之占卜还是有一定可信度的看来……暗自点了点头，他拿起第三块主板：“Constance的，南北桥芯片组两侧各有一个。咦，真对称！”

　　“有意外的财运会降临到你的身上，但需要注意健康方面的问题，特别是呼吸道及肠胃系统……”

　　“半年前。”不等Jen开口，Moss立马意识到她接下来会问的内容。

　　“健康不怎么清楚，但你记不记得五个月前的优秀员工评比？Constance拿到最高额度的资金，还请所有人吃东西。”

　　“你是说有蓝莓味的巧克力蛋糕那回？”

　　“太神奇了～！这个叫玛奇尔的人简直是天才。”

　　“玛奇尔占卜的创造者不叫玛奇尔。”

　　“哦。”

　　“他叫John Smith。”

　　其实对作者并不怎么感兴趣的Jen只是轻哼一声作为回应，她的注意力多的在接下来的测试中：“箱子里还有其它的吗？”

　　“唔……还有两张。”Moss顺手将它们拿了出来。

　　“让我猜猜？！你右手上那块，不用怀疑就是九楼Will的，七个月前。他需要注意某些灾难性的事故，或许仅仅因为一个烟蒂之类的。”

　　震惊地眨着眼睛，Moss僵硬地保持着手举主板的动作：“你从没告诉我你是个女巫。”

　　“这只是简单地转动你的脑子。你看它几乎和一块煤炭没多大区别，”Jen对对方手里被烧得快要无法辨别原型的主板撇了撇嘴，“七个月前Will用他的烟蒂烧了他的办公室，这不是那些小圆柱的错，我们没法子用它做占卜游戏。”

　　“所以我们只剩下一块今年的废主板了，我觉得我有些事情要声明。”几分忸怩的神情出现在Moss脸上，他磨磨蹭蹭地把已经用过的那些放回纸箱中，“我原本是想用其它人的先做个调查，看看玛奇尔占卜是不是真得像网上说得那么神奇，这是件私密的事情。但是，我没想到你会提前结束你的下午茶时间，又来……”

　　“重点！Moss，重点是什么？”

　　“最后那块是主板是我的，前天，‘嘭’！”

　　“我明白你的意思，”抢在他之前，Jen举起右手一脸的认真，“我以顶层的鞋子发誓，我绝对不会把今天的事情告诉任何人，包括Roy。”

　　像是安心地吐出口气，Moss拿起自己的主板：“两个IDE接口附近各有一个，就这样。”

　　“唔……”

　　“结果？”

　　Jen看看书、又看看紧张地盯着她的男性友人，用充满疑惑地口吻说：“以书上的分析来判断，似乎表示你会遇到生命中的最适合你的另一半，而且应该就是进行占卜后你见到的第一个人。”

　　“它说我等会儿能见到我的梦中情人？可是根本不可能会有女生到楼下来。”

　　“这倒不一定。我们还是会有些访客的。”

　　“例如？”

　　“找我来聊天的？或者找你们的……精力充沛的女士们。”

　　“揍我的那些？”

　　“恩哼。”

　　背对着Jen走回自己的办公桌边，Moss在他的椅子上坐下，并将双手搁到键盘上：“行了，我打算忘记这次愚蠢的尝试。”

　　“嘿，你要对未来抱有梦想，或许有什么奇迹发生呢？”走到门口的Jen好奇地向外张望几眼后，又回过头来劝解Moss，“倘若是哪个姑娘想让你去修机器，而你拥有的一流技术又折服了她。多么罗曼蒂克的开始？！”

　　“被你一说，好像又有点道理。”

　　于是就当Moss被说服般地从他的位置重新站起、就当建立友谊的两人对视着微微一笑、就当Jen伸出左手示意对方走到门口来的瞬间……“哇哦，你们是在迎接我吗？”IT部门的第三位成员突如其来地在门外出现。

 

　　……寂静。

　　随之而来的沉默侵占了整个空间。

　　空气仿佛业已凝固……

 

　　“我说你们怎么了？”

　　“喂，Jen？你怎么回你自己的办公室了？”

　　“真搞不懂你们两个。对了，我刚才在四楼遇到个白痴，居然问我停电的时候能不能看DVD，你们说他是怎么活到现在？”

　　没有人的回应让Roy的声音听上去额外空旷，他不解地打量着四周，直到发现一个让他惊愕的状况：“Moss，你趴在桌上是在哭吗？”

—END—

**Author's Note:**

> 　　我想说的是，其实整篇的内容都是瞎扯的，特别是主板电容那些部分。电容爆浆通常都是由于板卡的质量或电流、电压的原因引发的，所以除了次品，多发生于电流冲击比较大的区域，所以像文内提到的那些位置，并不是全都是爆浆主要发生的区域，我只是想让它看上去比较有趣罢了。  
> 　　此外，特别像公司里用的电脑，一般采购都是成批的，使用的程序范围大多也是类似的（除非某些特殊部门，例如美工设计、信息部门等），并且由于用电的情况也是在同个范围内的，所以通常主板会发生电容爆浆的位置也是类似的，也不像文里提到的那么五花八门。  
> 　　所以，大家看看就好。


End file.
